The Letters and Journals of Skyrim
by 1chrisf1
Summary: The inhabitants of Skyrim write of their struggles and experiences during a time of constant conflict. Collection of short-stories.
1. Baluk

_Introductory notes for the series:_

 _Age groups are as follows:_

 _Teenager: 13-19_

 _Young adult: 20-29_

 _Adult: 30-39_

 _Middle-aged: 40-55_

 _Old-adult: 56-65_

 _Elderly: 66+_

 _Characters will be created by me unless otherwise noted._

 **Character: Baluk, adult Stormcloak soldier**

26th of Frostfall, 4E 201

It's been a month since I was assigned to patrol duty here, in the roads of The Pale. Of course, nothing has happened. Who would want to spill blood over such a gods-forsaken place? It is not life but existence in this cold land. I grew up in Whiterun - in the safe, warmer walls. But here, the cold gets colder each day. It's not even winter yet, and I need healing for frostbite.

The war has been going on for a considerable amount of time, and it's dragging everyone down. I want freedom for my people, but I don't want to bring Skyrim to economic collapse. I signed up to fight, and fight I will. But I'm losing hope, and I don't think we can continue on this path.

I saw one of the soldiers in our patrol dead a few days ago at dawn. His older brother had just been killed at Whiterun during our failed battle. He overdosed on skooma during the night - there was just bottle after bottle in his bag. Poor kid. His parents were devastated to see that their only sons were lost to the war, albeit one indirectly.

But that's the reality of the world we live in. Apparently the cost for freedom is the death of children. But I remind myself of the ills of the Empire and Thalmor. That fuels me to keep going through the tough times.

For Talos.


	2. Sirgnr

_A/N: The character Silana is a character created by Bethesda._

 **Character: Sirgnr, Adult Priest of Akatosh**

2nd of Rain's Hand, 4E 202

Silana,

You have my utmost thanks for giving me shelter in the Temple of the Divines while I prepared for the countryside. I write at this point from the Moorside Inn, in Morthal. I've been scouting out a place to build a shrine to Akatosh - and I think I have decided on a place for it.

By Eldersblood Peak, there's a mountain pass that the locals here call "Cold Rock Pass". The north end is just off the path to the peak of the mountain, and I've decided to build there.

Of course, there is the threat of the dragons - but the innkeeper here said the Dragonborn had already killed the dragon inhabiting the peak. Regardless, I find the proximity to a dragon lair to be most fascinating. They are of invariable connection to Akatosh, so I think it would be fitting to devote my life to Akatosh there.

After I finish constructing the shrine, I want to go back to Kvatch, to gather some willing devotees to spread the influence of Akatosh more throughout Skyrim. Hopefully, I find my son there. And, Silana, I hope you come to visit me at some point in the near future.

Best wishes and blessings upon you,

Sirgnr


	3. Covellia

**Character: Covellia, Adult Female Imperial Merchant**

18th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201

To whomever it may concern,

I am leaving The Rift today for the Imperial City. I cannot bear to stay here in Skyrim - my home since birth - any longer. I have gathered my coin, and I traveled to Riften to buy a horse from Hofgrir, which I am ready to ride out from this land on.

Why am I leaving? The Stormcloaks killed my husband, and tried to take me and my daughter Avrella - she's only twelve years old. She ran off, while I stayed to face the Stormcloaks. It was a dark hour for me, but I did it for Avrella.

But I have looked for my daughter for weeks. There's no sign of her anywhere nearby. It breaks me to say it, but I can only imagine that she died while trying to escape the Stormcloaks. With that in mind, I cannot stay in Skyrim.

It's all thanks to those damned Stormcloaks. Have they no kind that people aside from Nords have a right to peace and freedom and life? Or are they too blinded by their fanaticism to keep consistent morals?

I do not see the point of this conflict. The Empire is not the true evil looming over us. And even if it's not what it once was, I say to those who are noncommittal in this war - would you rather have the Empire, as has been for so long, or a group of terrorists driven by religious fanaticism and led by a narcissist?

But this is not my fight anymore. Skyrim be damned - I'm off to Cyrodiil.

Covellia


End file.
